Town Center
The Town is a room on The Island that came on March 2nd, 2011. It has become the main room of The Island, since it features Weekly News, Weekly Poll, Weekly Tasks more tabs, and scrolls. It is decorated for every single party. It has the paths to the Beach, Shopping center, Shore, Town alley, Music acts center, Arcade, Resturant, and the Coral Cave. It also has a radio in the middle of the grass, hense the radio in the actual room. After Dusk week ends, the Lighthouse will be removed, because of that, Seth4564 made concept art of a new design that might happen in November 2013 as long as everyone likes it. After the Crab party 2013, sound effects were added to the Town, you can now hear the wind, sounds of birds, and the noises from the resturant. On May 13th, 2013, a bot was added here only named Source Felly. On May 23rd, 2013, The Town has gotten changed a bit, The Lighthouse was removed, and was replaced by a sign that said "The Shore -->", the Town Alley looks better in the background, and there were trees added at the bottom. After the Mountain climb 2013, the red carpet in front of the Music acts center was removed. On September 26th, 2013, the Town got a very little change again, the signs that lead to the Town alley and the Shore are now Orange and Blue, 2 more trees were added, the Radio was moved to a different place, and you can now see the School in the background. On November 28th, 2013, the Town was changed alot, the bench is now the ordinary style, the letters of the Arcade, and Town Alley signs are now neater, the Music Acts Center exterior is red, and the weekly poll now appears on the right of the Restaurant, replacing the Shore sign. On March 6th, The Town was updated a lot, the LIVE sign on the Music Acts Center is glowing, the Restaurant exterior has changed, the vote and quiz stands are moved, there are 2 benches, and the radio has changed a bit. It will get a completely new design on April 3rd, 2014, as requested by most of the community. Parties 2011 *During the Music festival 2011, you could buy a VIP pass here. *During the Medieval party, it was known as the Medieval Town. *During the Halloween party 2011, you could go trick or treating here. *During the Sky Festival, you could ride in a plane. *During the Christmas Party, you could have a snowball fight. 2012 *During the DJ Party, you could play the Floor Piano. *During the Space For Sky Festival, you could fly the rocket to the Moon. *During the 1st anniversary party, there was a "1 YEAR" sign. *During the St patricks party 2012, you could follow the red rainbow. *During the April fools party 2012, you could travel to the Crab dimension. *During the Crab party 2012, you could let your Crab play. *During the Music festival 2012, you could DJ. *During the Mountain climb 2012, you could start climbing the mountain. *During the Festival of fire, you could burn a cardboard building. *During the Christmas party 2012, it was decorated the same as last year. 2013 *During the Festival of Water 2013, you could swim in the water. *During the St patricks event 2013, the Rainbow crab was hidden. *During the 2nd Anniversary Party, the Music Acts Center opened. *During the April fools event 2013, the Town was reversed. *During the Crab party 2013, it was known as "the Crab Town". *During Dusk week, the Town was dark. *During the Mountain climb 2013, it was known as "Islandwood Town". *During the Music festival 2013, the Town mostly didn't have black outlines. *During Operation: Super Hero, the Town looked like a city. *During the Fun Fair 2013, it was known as the "Fun Town" *During the Element Party 2013, you could throw fireballs or create wind. *During the Zombie Takeover, it was known as the "Ghost Town" *During the Holiday Party 2013, you could ice skate. *During the Awards Show 2013, you could win awards. 2014 *At the beginning of the year, the Coral Cave entrance was closed. *During The Golden Crab Quest, the sidewalks were orange. *During the Cave Event, the Town turned into a cave. *During the Valentines Event 2014, there were heart balloons and streamers. *During the 3rd Anniversary Party, there was the number 3 on the sidewalk, and streamers. *During the ST Patricks Party 2014, it was known as "Log Town" Trivia *On August 29th, 2013, the School is not seeable, instead, Seth4564 forgot to update it, Seth4564 said it will be visible from the Town on September 5th, which was true, although it was visible during the Fun Fair 2013 construction. *It has been decorated for every single party. Sound effects MUSIC-SWF/TownBG2013 Pictures Graphical designs oldest town.png|The Town from July 2011-January 5th, 2012 old town.png|The Town from January 5th, 2012-November 15th, 2012 Town 7.png|The Town as of November 15th, 2012 2011 old.png|The Town for the Music festival town medieval 2011.png|The Town for the Medieval party Towncarninal-4.jpg|The Town during the Fun Fair 2011 town halloween 2.png|The Town for the Halloween party 2011 Town earth opening.png|The Town for the Karate Earth Grand Opening Party Sky town.jpg|The Town for the Sky Festival Town snow.jpg|The Town for the Christmas Party 2012 Town dj.jpg|The Town for the DJ Party The town fashion show.jpg|The Town for The fashion show Town sky festival.jpg|The Town for the Space For Sky Festival Town arcade construction.jpg|The town for the construction of the new Arcade design Town 1st constructionsss.jpg|The Town 3 weeks before the 1st anniversary party Town 1st constructionss.jpg|The Town 2 weeks before the 1st anniversary party 1st construction.jpg|The Town 1 week before the 1st anniversary party Town 1ss.jpg|The town for the 1st anniversary party Asdfasdf.JPG|The Town for the construction of the Pet shop fun festival and St patricks party 2012 Town st patrick.JPG|The town for the St patricks party Town_funs.JPG|The Town during the Pet Shop Fun Festival 2012 Town april fool.JPG|The town for the April fools party 2012 Town crab partys.JPG|The town for the Crab party 2012 Town music constructions.JPG|The Town for the construction of the Music festival 2012 Town music festival.jpg|The town for the Music festival 2012 Town mountain constructions.JPG|The Town for the construction of the Mountain climb 2012 Town mountains.JPG|The town for the Mountain climb 2012 Town_fun_fair_cons.JPG|The Town during the construction of the Fun Fair 2012 Town_Fun_Fair.jpg|The Town during the Fun Fair 2012]] Town fire cons.JPG|The Town for the construction of the Festival of fire town fire.png|The Town during the Festival of fire Old town 2.png|The new Town design as of November 15th, 2012 Town snow.jpg|The Town during the Christmas party 2012 2013 Town3.png|The Town before Dusk week town 2nd con.png|The Town 1 month before the 2nd Anniversary Party town 2nd con 3.png|The Town 1 week before the 2nd Anniversary Party Town 2nd.png|The town for the 2nd Anniversary Extravaganza Town st patricks.png|The town for the St patricks event 2013 Town water.png|The town for the Festival of Water 2013 Town crab con.png|The Town for the construction of the Crab party 2013 town april 2.png|The Town for the April fools event 2013 Town crab4.png|The Town for the Crab party 2013 town gray.png|The Town with gray clouds Town gray 2.png|The Town with more gray clouds Town dusk2.png|The Town during Dusk week phase 1 Town dusk 2.png|The Town during Dusk week phase 2 town dusk 4.png|The Town during Dusk week phase 3 Town mountain con.png|The Town for the construction of the Mountain climb 2013 Town movie2.png|The Town During the Mountain climb 2013 phase 1 Town movie.png|The Town during the Mountain climb 2013 phase 2 Town fireworks.png|The Town during the Fireworks party 2013 Town music con.png|The Town during the construction of the Music festival 2013 Town music festival 2.png|The Town during the Music festival 2013 Town superhero.png|The Town during Operation: Super Hero Town fun fair con.png|The Town during the construction of the Fun Fair 2013 Town fun fair.png|The Town during the Fun Fair 2013 Town element pre.png|The Town during the water leakage for the Element Party 2013 Town element pre 2.png|The Town flooding Town element.png|The Town during the Element Party 2013 Town zombie.png|The Town during the Zombie Takeover town holiday con.png|The Town during the construction for the Holiday Party 2013 Town holiday.png|The Town during the Holiday Party 2013 town awards.png|The Town during the Awards Show 2013 2014 town coral closed.png|The Town with the Coral Path entrance closed Town gold.png|The Town during The Golden Crab Quest town cave con.png|The Town during the construction of the Cave Event town cave.png|The Town during the Cave Event Town Test.png|The Town as The Island 2.0 Testing room town 3rd con.png|The Town 2 weeks before the 3rd Anniversary Party town 3rd con 3.png|The Town 1 week before the 3rd Anniversary Party Town valentines.png|The Town during the Valentines Event 2014 town 3rd.png|The Town during the 3rd Anniversary Party Town st patricks 3.png|The Town during the ST Patricks Party 2014 Other music acts exterior.png|The exterior of the Music Acts Center arcade exterior 3.png|The exterior of the Arcade restaurant exterior.png|The exterior of the Restaurant coral cave entrance 2.png|The entrance to the Coral Cave Town_sneak_2.png|A sneak peek of the renovation]] See Also *Arcade *Music Acts Center *Restaurant *Coral Cave Category:Rooms of 2011 Category:The Island Category:Renovated